


I want to know what you’re thinking

by hypsoline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypsoline/pseuds/hypsoline
Summary: He had girlfriends in school, of course. And this one guy from a rival team once, twice, maybe more. Enough to understand the deal but no time or patience to pursue anything else, as busy as he was. Takeda on the other hand...





	I want to know what you’re thinking

 

He promised himself he wouldn’t, but his promises of sobriety never last long around this guy. Drinking with the other coaches and advisors after dinner had been a nice idea, until Takeda thought it was his mission to end the whole available liquor shelves and more, together with Nekomata-san, who obviously turned it into another ‘crows versus cats’ kinda deal. God dammit it was impossible holding Takeda back sometimes; he could be worse than the kids.

And now it was late, really late according to Ukai’s standards. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, he liked a glass or two amongst friends back in town, just like everyone else. But the eventuality of having to mature early took that away from him.

Ah the days of his youth, when him and his friends would sneak beers behind the gymnasium. It was true what they said, alcohol really did mess up your system if you played sports. So they stopped doing it. And his grandfather never found them out, or so he thinks. He would rather not know. He probably did and was just expecting it to bite their asses. Everyone drinks at that age, in secret or not, it is what makes it so appealing.

But alas, he is daydreaming again. And now, as he noted to Takeda half an hour ago, it is late. Takeda pleads to him in silence again, face red and two praying hands ‘getting us another friendly match over here!!!’.

‘Yeah I bet you are.’, he thinks.

On the other side of the table, Nekomata-san is ranting again as more food is being served and so is more alcohol.

That old Nekoma man can take his sake better than Ukai ever did, another thing to go on his grandfather’s black list about his weakling of a grandson.

But, ah he would see…

 

And with this, Ukai lets himself drink another beer as well. Takeda was indeed persistent, sly in his youthful appearance and cheerful laughs. His glasses keep slipping off the bridge of his nose and he keeps rearranging them. Clumsily like a schoolboy, as he downs beer bottle after beer bottle like a pro.

Ukai sighs, his brows furrowed; he is sleepy and beat over another day of work and runs his hands through his bleached blonde hair. The cigarette burns his breath as he takes another smoke.

He isn’t pouring himself anymore alcohol, he never drinks much. Years of early field working and country blood would have left him strong and sturdy to hot sake. But years of sport and accounted responsibility had aged him beyond drinking for fun, a beer or two every fortnight or so but his cigarettes his only vice.

“Nah.”, he declines, takes another drag from his cigarette.

“Come on you barely drunk anything.”

“I’m fine Takeda-sensei. Come on, are you forgetting we have practice tomorrow.”

“I know, I know!!” he says apologetic. He immediately turns his head to where another toast is being made. To what, Ukai doesn’t know but neither does Takeda at this point.

 

They need to get back to the school they’re staying at. Even though all has been well in this second camp, Ukai only prays they’re all asleep by now and no shenanigans happened in their absence. They should be tired enough to snooze right as they hit their futons on the dorms after dinner, but he has been surprised before. Even with the other coaches there and the managers close by to keep an eye on things, he knows his kin. Ukai only hopes if worse comes to worst, Daichi will have a firm hand on all of them.

Teenagers these days. Was he ever as energetic or wicked? Besides the alcohol thing, he can’t recall.

Maybe his grandfather was right, the old bastard. He scratches his head, a scratch that turns into a full blown yawn. This is way past his usual bedtime, as used as he is with waking up in the wee hours of the morning. He nearly feels old despite being one of the youngest coaches on the league. Younger than Takeda too.

 

His glass has been empty for an hour when it is time to leave.

 

The air outside is pleasantly cool, in contrast with the sun heat of the day and stuffy atmosphere of the bar. He lights a cigarette waiting for Takeda.

When he gets out of the bar, Takeda is all messy hair and glasses askew as he sings something that was probably english once, or another foreign language, his arm over one of Fukurodani’s advisors, both incredibly red and incredibly out of tune.

He laughs at Ukai.

“Hey do you know this so----!!”

He doubles over his stomach and falls. Ukai gets alarmed for a moment, thinks of all the weeks he had to choose this one to break his neck, he is going to be responsible for this. But he hears the foliage of the brush shaking with a loud groan and maybe Takeda is just vomiting, - which is still alarming but not as much - when Takeda emerges scratch free.

“Ahaha I just stumbled over there… I fell on my back… my bad…”

“Are you okay?” Both Ukai and the other advisor ask.

Takeda waves them away, his face twisted like an old lady’s. “Pfft… t’was nothing! Nothing! So do you know this song Ukai-kun?”

 

This cigarette packet is the second of the day. These things will kill him if he lets them, unless Karasuno or Takeda don’t kill him first.

 

 

 

Ukai sits in the darkness, on the main floor of their shared dorm; head dizzy and hot from carrying Takeda up the elevator and then the stairs. The fridge door closes and the light is gone but Takeda is back, face flushed in the dark, two cold bottles in his hands.

“To cure the hangover hehe...” Takeda chuckles.

He hands one icy bottle to Ukai and sits unbelievably close, legs open, relaxed shoulders, so close he can smell the sweat and shampoo in his black curls.

“I’m not gonna drink all of that... I have to be up at five.”

“Hm? Why’s that?”

“Gonna look over some menus and stuff for the guys.” Ukai shrugs.

“What… but training doesn’t start until seven…?”

Ukai hisses.

“Pretty sure I have seen those weirdos getting up before the sun rises.”

“You have—three jobs… you work too much.”

 Takeda is still slurring his words, but not as much as before.

“So do you Takeda-sensei. And you care about them too. The kids.”

He is still very, very close. Takeda’s hand that is not holding his beer (his preferred life sustenance) is petting at the side of Ukai’s leg through the fabric of his jersey.

Ukai snorts and nearly spits his beer. He can feel his own hard-on forming just by having Takeda this touchy feely next to him, insisting on touching hands and legs and whatever else he will have it.

“Ukai-kun.” He says, eyes closing and face red and Ukai finishes his beer in a gulp and throws it on the trash.

“You’re so drunk, let’s get you to bed.”

“Then come with me.”

 

He unfolds the futon on the tatami floor of the tiny room they gave them and all the other coaches – though Ukai has a slight suspicion Nekomata-san got the biggest one due to rank or some shit.

Takeda is staring at him between half closed lids, unbuttoning his shirt until Ukai has to step in and do it for him.

“Honestly.”, he grunts in his gruff voice and Takeda smiles slyly. Ukai barely registers or tries not to, sobering up by the minute and realizing what may happen if he isn’t careful. This kind of thing can happen when you work together and drink together and have to sleep together.

He pulls an old t-shirt on top of his naked torso while Takeda just gave up completely on any form of sleepwear, and lays stranded on the floor and taking up space in both futons, shirt unbuttoned but still on. He managed to kick his sneakers and pants and is sporting a pair of black boxers with the open leg elegance of the drunk.

Ukai tries not to stare too much as he places their clothes on the side, but even under the dimmed lights from outside he can see it, the outline of Takeda’s white stomach, the whisps of his black hair trailing to his hard-on inside his boxers.

He tries to make some space for himself but the futons have been stuck together by Takeda’s drunken spread-eagled body and dead weight persistence. He can only roll to the side until he feels Takeda’s arms on him again, spooning him.

If they weren’t sleeping together before this might just do it.

 

He had had girlfriends, of course. This one guy from a rival team once, twice. Enough to understand the deal but no time or patience to pursue anything else, as busy as he was.

Takeda on the other hand.

Takeda is holding him like his life depends on it, like Ukai will slip away through his fingers and go off to work at his family’s shop way up in Miyagi, or pluck some greens. He is holding him and kissing his neck, nuzzling and rubbing himself all over, rubbing his legs against his.

This is really bothersome, but hot nevertheless. Ukai hasn’t slept with anyone in so long, and he isn’t above this, a cute face throwing himself at him after a long, long day. Just the cuddling would feel nice, even with how scorching the summer has been.

“Hmhm… Ukai-kun…”Takeda purrs like a cat into his ear and as tired and weary as Ukai feels his body is starting to give in, he might just turn around.

They have had that kind of cat and mouse chemistry going on anyway. During practice talks, after practice talks especially, alone in the gymnasium, in the professors’ room late at night. The taste of a kiss lingering in the air and the taste of something else, of what could be. Takeda is always so prompt and proper but he is straightforward and blunt too, saying things Ukai can’t decipher as either innuendo or pure ingenuity, only to wave them away with a sorry smile.

The quiet ones. Are the worst.

He turns around.

 

 

They kiss for a while and Ukai takes it to him to help Takeda undress the rest of his clothes. Takeda reaches for Ukai’s boxers and smiles strangely.

“Hmm… Ukai-kun… would you?”

Shrugs. Hell, he is already bumping crotches with him, he might as well. Both are not nearly as drunk as they thought they were and Ukai’s heart is beating fast.

 

Ukai gets up and takes a condom from his wallet, something he doesn’t usually carry with him but a very recent confiscated item from Tanaka & cia, who thought it would be amusing to bring those to a training camp. Ukai doesn’t really want to know. He just wants them to be on their best shape. He never thought he would be using it.

He tells the story to Takeda, who laughs and is nearly crying by the time Ukai manages to open the tiny square with big bold _XXXL_ letters. Honestly, that Tanaka.

“It’s not that funny.”

“It is! Because…-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence.”

“Aw’right!”

Takeda takes it in his hands, smaller and less rough than Ukai’s, as he puts it on the younger man. He nearly lays down, focusing extra like a nerd over a scientific experiment. Ukai used to mock those types of boys, not much, just the usual thing. Over their big glasses or their pun handwritting, before a friendly pat on the back and until he had to depend on them to pass his grades. They were always quiet and decent, some even joined the volleyball team. He wondered if Takeda had been this type of boy, shy and polite, but visible enough to everyone but him until recently.

“I wonder what would have happened if I had crossed paths with you during high school.”

He finds himself whispering, Takeda is starting to stroke him and his voice is starting to quiver. Ukai is becoming more breathless and his cock is becoming harder and harder as Takeda smiles.

“Probably nothing. I am your senior remember? You would be the one below me.”

He beams and Ukai doesn’t say anything else, doesn't need to. He just watches Takeda doing his thing with the packaged lube and knowledge he would never bet he had, stroking himself as he does it to Ukai, leaning in to kiss Ukai’s mouth. Takeda’s kisses are full of tongue and clashing lips and they're so messy but so promising.

And then just like that Takeda climbs on top of him, licking his lips. The futon and the sheets underneath them move and no one dares to even speak. The crickets outside the only sound entering the room, like back home.

Ukai forgets to breathe when Takeda takes him whole right to the base with such ease this has got to be a dream.

Takeda’s chest heaves up and down and he closes his eyes for a second, feeling it burn inside him, filling him, a soft smile on his lips and his own cock full on top of Ukai’s hairy stomach.

“Ahhh yes—I haven’t had someo-- this big for a while—“

Ukai’s eyes widen.

“Wait… you’re not a virgin?”

The room goes silent again until Takeda’s boasting laugh pierces the air. Ukai shooshes him with both hands on his mouth, blushing even harder at the thought of any of the other coaches waking up now.

“ _What the hell sensei!! Shut it!”_

If Ukai hadn’t been sober before he is now. And the dormant fire at the pit of his stomach isn’t so dormant anymore.

“You thought--!!” Takeda is hiccupping his laughs now, every sound muffled under his hands “--I was a virgin?”

“Well. Yes.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have judged me that hard.”

Takeda chuckles, half drunk, Ukai grunts, still feeling himself inside the other man.

“I’ll tell you what’s hard…-  but really?”

“Really! Not since university that is.” He pushes his glasses up as if explaining a metaphor or a training method, “If you’re curious I can tell it to you later. You must be wondering ahaha… to be quite frank with you I have been with a few guys…”

Guys? Plural? What the hell.

A guy can’t really be judged by his cover. Ukai is indeed curious, but most of all, even more turned on.

“I should’va known… the quiet ones are…--”

“—Always the worst.” Takeda smiles darkly and adjusts his glasses again.

He rolls his hips as a reminder of what they’re doing, and how he wants it. “So are we going to talk all night or? Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Something in Takeda’s pleasant smile changes and so does the look on Ukai’s eyes. He grabs the professor by the hips and lifts up to kiss him full on the mouth. The taste of beer and sake is warm on Takeda’s tongue and Ukai feels like his own mouth is breathing fire; he did burn five or six cigarettes to deal with this guy in the past three hours.

But it was worth it.

Takeda does know a thing or two, he rolls his hips and goes up and down on Ukai’s lap like this is a common courtesy, a common thing they do together.

His glasses keep falling off his nose or hitting Ukai’s face as they kiss, so Ukai pulls them aside and Takeda manages to get even closer, moaning into his mouth, his hips moving faster, faster.

Takeda’s eyes open and they’re as hungry and as firm as Ukai has never seen; insatiable and greedy as Ukai pushes deeper into him and Takeda sighs into their kiss.

The more they touch the more he wants them to touch. Maybe this came naturally and easier because they have known each other for a few months tops; or maybe because Takeda looks like the type of guy Ukai would never fuck; or mabe because they’re away from home and there was alcohol and cigarettes; or maybe Takeda was eying this for a long time and Ukai only now got the message.

They’re still not close enough as coworkers or partners, but they’re close enough to do this it seems. His nails trace Takeda’s back as he speeds up the rhythm and for a small guy Takeda is really noisy, moaning and pleading and biting. But of course he is noisy, nothing about this guy is short of a surprise especially not tonight.

Good thing Ukai knows how to shut him up, in between rough grunts and thrusts.

He groans as he releases himself, biting Takeda’s shoulder as he cums. It’s him holding on to Takeda this time, not the opposite. Holding on like he is freeing something deep within him locked away for so long. His hands stroke Takeda’s back and his cock, as he moans. Takeda kisses him back softly, but his hips and hands are forceful and everything but innocent. Ukai missed this, he missed touching, he missed the scent and the sweat mingling in the air and the bites and the scratches.

“Make me—make me--” Takeda says, and Ukai can’t tell if it is a provocation or a game because he is licking at Takeda’s lips, stroking him when he feels something warm leak between his fingers and the whole of Takeda’s lithe body tremble and go numb.

They fall backwards on the futon.

 

 

“That was fun, Ukai-kun.”

Ukai agrees and nods, the firefly-like tip of his cigarette illuminating the night sky already polluted by the street lights. Ukai really needed another cigarette. He can’t smoke inside anyway.

'Fun' was an understatement however.

They’re still naked, albeit fresher after a quick clean up courtesy of Takeda’s trusty pocket wipes. The night wind feels good on their cooling hot skin and freshens up the room. His voice is raspy when he speaks, one thumb scratching at his cheek as he takes another smoke.

“Doesn’t feel like we’re in Tokyo.”

“Technically this is a suburb.” Takeda adds from the futon, still laying on his back, body exposed and glasses neatly folded next to him. “Schools, families, that stuff.”

Ukai feels like laughing for second. Oh yeah, families. His family constantly complains to him he needs to get married and settle down, and yet here is staring at Tokyo’s horizon after fucking the Teacher Advisor of his coaching team. Funny, life.

“I could never get used to things around here y’know. I don’t know. Too much stress, too many people especially.” He inhales and exhales through his nose, exercising his breath.  “So many people in Tokyo. I am glad we’re in the suburbs, I hate that subway.”

Takeda smiles and shrugs.

“To each their own. You know they’re a bit overrated… when I was studying at university—“

Ukai’s expression changes like he has been struck by lightning. “Oh yeah, about that! You have to tell me all about your spicy past, Takeda-sensei, forgive me for the language, but what the fuck?”

The professor laughs sleepily and adjusts his glasses out of habit.

“Hahhh… about that! It’s just old tales they wouldn’t interest you. It’s not like you lack experience or hum… talent.”

“I don’t lack experience but with you I almost felt like I did. To be honest.” , he blushes “Anyway don’t worry about it, tell me whenever you feel like it.”

Takeda smiles back at him. This felt nice, more than nice. Maybe they will be able to repeat it. He doesn’t want to jeopardize it. God knows they’re already jeopardizing enough by becoming fuck buddies at a training camp where they’re supposed to look after a dozen or so horny teenagers themselves who have never seen the Tokyo tower.

He throws the half-lit cigarrete on the street and watches it extinguish its fire. Back in the room, he throws his boxers back on and gets into bed.

“Sensei, may I?“, his tone is casual as he asks for space in the futon but it feels so stiff, especially after just now.

“Ahh Ittetsu is fine!”

“Pardon?”

“Ittetsu… if you want. Instead of sensei, if it’s okay with you! In these… situations I mean.”

“… Right. Keishin, here. In these situations, it’s only fair.”

“Of course.”

 

They spoon, awkwardly, still a bit sticky everywhere. Ukai makes a mental note to wake up even earlier to hit the showers before the other early birds. He hopes he won’t be hungover but he knows better. Takeda’s curls brush against his neck, Takeda’s arms hold him delicately, Takeda’s chest moving against his back softly with each breath as both fall asleep.

 

 

The next day Ukai’s head is about to burst as predicted and Takeda smiles so brightly he has to turn his gaze away. The kids do alright in practice and so does he, so does Takeda.

All is well until Nekomata-san challenges them to another night of drinking, which Takeda unfortunately accepts, to the surprise of nobody.

Ukai can’t wait for his cigarette break already; mixed feelings circulating in his gut all over again as he tells his boys to run some laps.

 

Ah.

 

To be young.

 

 


End file.
